


Dipper vs Manliness: The Last Trial

by Kennaye



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Grunkle Stan mention, Mabel Pines mention, Multibear mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper manages to kill the multibear, but the Manotaurs have one more trial for him before he can become a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper vs Manliness: The Last Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope the mods on /co/ don't ban me for this.  
> This is the first time I've written smut, and I haven't even written anything in awhile. Sorry if it sucks.  
> (Thanks to MishaLover for reading it over and giving criticisms!)

Dipper approached the leader of the Manotaurs wearing the pelt of the Multibear. Slaying it was the final test that was supposed to make him a man. He had done it; he'd shown everyone who called him adorable, wimpy, weak, girly, etc. that he was a true man. Dipper stopped in front of Leaderaur as he ate another old Manotaur as an offering.

"Leaderaur, I have brought you the pelt of your sworn enemy; the Multibear. I have passed all your tests and proven myself to be more than manly enough to be considered a true man." Dipper declared. Behind him the other Manotaurs cheered, all while punching the ground and each other. Leaderaur breathed fire out his nostrils as he addressed the young Pine.

"What you say is true. You have passed all of our tests and slain the Multibear. You are certainly worthy of being a man..." Leaderaur stops mid sentence and breathes in through his nostrils. "...however I can smell you have not passed one true test of manliness."

"What?! I did everything you guys said to do! I put my hand in the pain hole! I slayed a multiheaded bear! I never backed down from one of your tests!" Dipper shouted. Leaderaur brought his face down and once again inhaled. He stood straight back up and breathed fire once more.

"No child, I smell you have yet to lose the one part of you that anchors you to being a boy. Until you are with a woman, you can not truly consider yourself a real man." Dipper's heart stops at these words. Be with a woman? He can't mean...surely he doesn't...no way....

"Now go. Find yourself a woman, take her, and then return. Only then will you be a true man." With that being said, Leaderaur turned away. Dipper silently walked out of the man cave as the Manotaurs cheered for his success. As he walked through the forest, his thoughts mostly drifted towards how he'd accomplished this task.

Sure, Dipper had hit puberty. Even back at his school kids were already getting down and dirty and all that; but Dipper wasn't one of them. His dad even gave him a cut down version of the talk, but he had beat around the bush a lot and so Dipper was still in the dark about most of it. The major problem though, was finding a girl who'd actually be willing to sleep with him.

After awhile he made it back to the Mystery Shack. He'd been lost in thoughts for most of it, and was surprised he had completely passed by the town. Maybe all that training with the Manotaurs made him athletic enough not to notice walking a two miles? He shook his head as his stomach rumbled. "I guess I've earned myself a quick snack. Maybe some food will help me figure out this whole situation."

Walking into the store he was surprised to see neither Grunkle Stan or Mabel there. Soos was working the register. "Hey dude." he said as Dipper walked up to him.

"Where is everybody?" Dipper asked.

"Oh well Mabel took Stan to go hook him up with Lazy Susan or somethin', and Wendy's somewhere around here I think. I dunno dude, I've been pretty focused on this." Soos pressed a button on the cash register and it popped open with a _CHA-CHING_. "Never gets old."

"Uh yeah. Well I'm just gonna grab a bite to eat. You want anything while I'm in the kitchen?"

"Nah dude. I'm just gonna focus all my energy on this right now. It's some serious entertainment." Dipper rolled his eyes as he walked in the home portion of the house. Strolling over to the kitchen he quickly made himself a peanut butter jelly sandwich and wolfed it down in about a minute. It was good eating after working so hard all day. After he was done, he looked down his arms and legs at all the cuts and scrapes he'd gotten over the past few hours. There was a bigger one that went down his arm a little ways. The middle of it was even bleeding slightly despite how long it'd been. 

"Should probably get a band-aid on this or something." Getting up from the table he strolled over to the bathroom. He looked down at his hands. "Probably should have washed these before I ate too...." He opened up the door to the bathroom and looked up. Then froze like a deer in the headlights, because before him was Wendy.

With her pants down, on the toilet...and she wasn't using the toliet. Pulling back her hand back and out from her vagina, she let loose a scream. Dipper also screamed, his being a lot higher in pitch too. His face was also probably redder than Wendy's hair. He took his arm up and covered his eyes and hastily shouted "I'M SO SORRY" before running out and slamming the door behind him. He staggered down the hallway a little bit before collapsing against the wall.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." He whispered to himself. He had just seen Wendy...the girl of his dreams...masturbating on his toilet. He'd never actually seen a vagina in person before. He was physically shaking from shock and embarrassment. If he'd made himself look like a fool in front of Wendy before; he'd definitely topped himself this time. He put his head down and wrapped his arms around his legs and pretty much just dispaired. "I can't believe this."

"Uh...hey Dipper." a voice beside him said. Once again, his zoning out made him oblivious to the things around him and Wendy had managed to exit the bathroom and sit down next to him. He visibly flinched away and scooted down a little bit, but put his head up and looked at Wendy. Her face was flush with embarrassment, maybe even more than Dippers.

"H-hi Wendy." He stuttered. All he could see when he looked at her was...was....His eyes trailed down to her groin. Wendy cast away her eyes and lightly coughed.

"Listen Dipper...what you just saw...I'm sorry." She turned her head away. "I know you're kind of young and you might not get it, but when you're older you get these urges and well...sometimes they're _really_ hard to ignore."

"Y-yeah I know what you mean." Dipper looked at her. "I might be younger but that doesn't mean I haven't ever...."

"Oh...yeah right. You are almost a teenager aren't you?" Wendy let loose a nervous laugh.

"I practically am, yeah." He cleared his throat. The air was so awkward you could cut it with a knife. Then lumbering steps could be heard down the hall as Soos came running in, which of course only made things more awkward.

"Dude, is everything alright? I heard a scream and came to check it out after playing with the register for like, five more minutes tops." Soos laughed. "Okay, it was like eight minutes. But dude, seriously, best thing ever."

"Y-yeah Soos we're good. You can go back and work the register again if you want." Dipper said, in a nervous high pitched voice. Wendy just looked away at the ground, an awkward expression on her face.

"Okay dude. Just like, call me if you guys are in trouble. Give me like, a ten minute warning though. Gotta enjoy the register before Stan gets back, he doesn't like it when I play with it. Says it's annoying." With that, Soos just lumbered right back off down the halls. Good thing for Wendy that he was so enthralled with that noise.

"Listen Dipper...can we talk about this somewhere else? I don't want anyone to overhear." Wendy said.

"Oh uh, yeah sure." Dipper said as Wendy stood up. Taking his hand, she lead him further upstairs to his and Mabels room. Turning around as they entered, she closed and locked the door. Dipper sat on his bed and swung his legs as Wendy came and sat down by him.

"Listen Wendy...I'm sorry for bursting in there. I should have knocked or something." Dipper said. Wendy scratched the back of her neck and look at Dipper.

"Nah man it's not your fault...you couldn't have known." Wendy said. "Hey, what's with the sick body art?"

Dipper looked down at his chest. Oh yeah, he still had his Manotaur attire. Including his loincloth. "Oh this? It was for some group thing. A bunch of uh...guys were trying to help me become more manly."

"Tattoos are pretty manly." Wendy said as she traced her finger down the line of one. Dipper shuddered. "I dated a guy with a bunch of tattoos once."

"Oh yeah? Why'd you guys break up?" Dipper asked

"Oh he went to jail. Doesn't matter." Wendy laughed. "So how did they make you more manly?"

"Well I had to do a bunch of training and fight a giant bear with a ton of heads. But I still have one more test before I can truly become a man."

"What's that?"

"It's embarrassing. I don't think you really wanna know."

"Dipper, after what you just saw me do...I don't think it'll be that embarrassing."

"Hahaha....yeah. Well uhm...I kind of have to...." Dipper trails off near the end and mumbles the rest.

"Have to what? Speak up man we're cool."

"I kind of have to...have lose my virginity."

"Wow really?" Wendy laughed. "That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? I'd rather fight five Multibears then try and find some girl to have sex with me! I don't even know where to start...."

"Really? Well..." Wendy moves her hand to Dipper bare thigh and rubs slowly up and down it. "I know a thing or two."

"W-w-wendy? W-w-what are you d-d-doing?" He whispers nervously. Wendy leans in closer to him and continues stroking his thigh.

"You know when you interrupted me earlier, I was really close to finishing?"

"O-oh I'm sorry." He nervously laughed. Wendy brought her mouth right by his ear, feeling her breath on his neck.

"Yeah...so you kind of owe it to me to help me finish now." Wendy whispered seductively as she moved her hand under his loincloth.

"W-w-what are you-" Wendy brought her mouth to him and kissed him to shut him up and she slowly started to stroke him. After a few seconds she broke away from the kiss and moved her free hand to his chest and slowly pushed him down on the bed as she got on top of him. By now, his loincloth was flipped up and his erection was standing proud and tall on the horizon. 

"Wendy I-" Dipper stuttered again as Wendy started to remove her pants and showed her thong. She removed that too, and then took her shirt off. Dipper was in awe of the strip show, and the silky white flesh of the hot ginger lumberjack certainly got his wood harder than it'd ever been before. She leaned down and kissed him again.

"Shhhh Dipper. Are you ready to become a man?" She whispered seductively. Dipper had no words, but his dick told him to shake his head up and down. Wendy smiled coyly as she lowered herself down on his manhood. "Good, because I'm going to work you harder than those guys ever could." She then moved the entirety of shlong all the way inside of her as they both let out gasps of pleasure.

At first Wendy did all the work, obviously being the more experienced one. The fact she was already horny and masturbating before Dipper had even arrived made it so she was already warm and wet. The hot sensations were nearly overpowering for Dipper as he practically laid there in ecstasy. After a few minutes though, he slowly started moving his hips and going right back. They rolled over so now Dipper was on top, and he quickly set to work pumping away at her.

"Ohhhhh yes, yes, YES!" Wendy squealed as they continued to fuck. "I'd of never guessed you were so good at this!" She bit her lips in pleasure as sweat pretty much poured off of Dipper. He couldn't believe he had lasted this long either. He always thought the first time was really short...maybe it was from being exposed to paranormal phenominon in Gravity Falls? Wait who the fuck cares? He was fucking Wendy! He moaned as his skin slapped against hers.

Dipper continued fucking her, going even harder and faster as minutes passed. Wendy had both hands grabbing at his blankets as she let loose another scream, this time one of pleasure, as she came. Fluid squirted out of her vagina as Dipper fucked her faster and deeper than ever. He was approaching the edge of climax. "Wendy...I think I'm going too...."

" _Ohhh_ -what? Oh shit! Make sure you- _ah uhhhh_ \- pull out." Wendy continued moaning, still feeling her orgasm. Just as he was about to cum, Dipper whipped his dick out and cummed on her leg instead. Just because he was a man doesn't mean he wanted to be a father. He collapsed on top of her and laid his head on her stomach, taking a moment to catch his breath. Wendy's body relaxed after a little bit and they both just laid there.

"So how does it feel being a man?" Wendy asked him. Dipper got up and wiped himself off using his blanket. He also flipped his loincloth down.

"It felt great. I should try being more of a man more often." Wendy laughed at his reply as she wiped her leg off and pulled her pants back up. Things were suprisnly less awkward now, and Wendy seemed a lot more relaxed. She got a pack from her back pocket and lit one. Breathing it in, she exhaled with a look of contentment on her face.

"I never knew you smoked." Dipper remarked.

"I only do it while I drink...or after sex." She smiled as she took another puff. "Want to try?"

"No thanks." Dipper said. He saw smoking as a filthy habit, and if Mabel found out he smoked she'd kill him. Well...if she found out what'd he'd done here she'd probably kill him.

"Dude!" said a voice on the other side of the door. "The doors locked! Everything cool in there?"

"Yeah Soos, everythings fine!" Dipper called back.

"Everythings great." Wendy remarked, as she kissed Dipper again before walking back to the door and going back off to do whatever. Dipper looked out the window to his room and towards the direction of the man cave. Truthfully, he didn't really feel that different physically. But he did feel like more of a man, and no matter what Stan said, at least he fucked a girl with two working eyes.


End file.
